


Почему Ридус теперь не курит

by winni_w



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Медленно. Мрачно. Бесшумно. Крался Ридус в ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему Ридус теперь не курит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Медленно.  
Мрачно.  
Бесшумно.  
Крался Ридус в ночи.  
Темны были одежды его, словно помыслы грешника: черный костюм, черные сапоги, черные перчатки, черная маска. Солнечные очки. Ночью.  
Луна блистала выбитым глазом на асфальте, и ни одна небесная крыса не польстилась на нее. Бледный свет оплевывал половину Земли и все сущее на ней; неизвестно, проникал ли он к почвенным микробам, но под очки Ридуса он точно не попадал. Поэтому шел Норман очень медленно. Неудобно, конечно, но - ноблесс оближ.  
Оближите губы, трусливые звезды, хлопните мохнатыми ресницами еще раз и снова; спросите себя, опасен ли Ридус? Разумеется. Разве не показала вам луна тусклые отблески рукояток двуручного секатора за его спиной? Разве не выдает его походка тренированного асасcина капустных грядок? Картофельный ниндзя шел глубокой ночью к подвалу секретного дома: посторонитесь. Иначе ушибетесь, не разглядев.  
Мрачно стелился одинокий Норман по узкой тропинке к секретному дому. Имя, древнее имя; странные норманны, викинги бурь - раздолбаи Севера, откликнитесь на зов, услышьте песнь идиота. Норманн! Норман!  
\- БЛЯДЬ! - послышался вопль и угас, мгновенно умерщвленный.  
Ридус споткнулся. И упал. Секатор долбанул его по затылку.  
Не будем разглядывать, об кого, и что стало с несчастным. Ясно, как день - Норман ебнулся носом об землю. Он вскочил, ощупал очки. Те были целы. На затылке назревала ноющая шишка.  
Захотелось курить. Но Ридус тут же отбросил воспоминание из прошлой жизни.  
Вопивший алкаш перевернулся на другой бок и захрапел.  
Норман поднял глаза к луне и ничего не сказал. Увы, подзаборный пьяница не годился на удобрения - слишком много этанола. Драгоценные проростки не поймут.  
Оставив ничтожество дрыхнуть под забором, держась за высокие и занозистые доски, ниндзя продолжил путь.  
Проростки! Картофельные проростки! О бледные дрищи Огородоземья! Оцените подвиг, задумайтесь хоть на минуту, на что ради вас шел Ридус.  
Вникните: откуда он берет каждую неделю превосходнейшие кишочки? Для вас, проростки. Для вас, о великолепные хатифнатты, главой устремленные в Небо, а корнями - в преисподнюю, вглубь, до окаменевших соплей динозавров, до самой магмы Земли. Для вас, сияющие подобия нитей парок; для вас, ублюдочки.  
Гибельные проростки. Поедатели кишок. Круче только роковые яйца.  
За час Ридус дошел до центра деревенского лабиринта. Остановился передохнуть. За ним не было никакой нити, и никто на букву А не ждал дома. И на букву Бэ тоже. Он был абсолютно один, в кромешной тьме поселка, затерянной в канадских лесах, без сотовой связи, без Интернета и прочих благ цивилизации.  
И, по сути, он всю жизнь был один.  
Пока не нашел проростки.  
Ридус покачал головой: подумать только, всего год назад он ничего не знал о сияющих, великолепных дрищах. Он вел пустую жизнь, прожигал свою печень по барам с друзьями, ходил по бабам. Больше даже по мотоциклам. Фотографировался с Терри. Засовывал руки глубоко в карманы, сутулил плечи. Курил. Говорил слова и слушал слова, признавался в любви системе из зеркал и стекол, упакованной в объектив камеры. Спал с женщинами и целовался с мужчинами перед ней же. И ради чего? Чтобы снова ходить с компаниями по барам и кормить бензином свой мотоцикл. То есть, ради пустоты.  
Теперь Норман, бывший актер, бывший продюсер, бывший владелец бара, бывший никто - теперь он обладал могуществом, равным богам. Он обладал проростками. И никто не знал об этом, но в этом-то и ключ. Сокровенные тайны должны оставаться в тайне от несмышленых обывателей. Тайны - в тайне. Тайны - внутри тайны, семь покрывал, семь оболочек вселенского Яйца, ждущего курицы, что снесет его в гнездо галактической крестьянки. И в центре Яйца - Норман и его проростки.  
За его спиной колготились бродячие собаки, пуская слюни на аппетитно пахнувший мешок, в котором он заботливо уложил ливер с теплыми еще кишками, вонявшими дерьмом. Но нападать бешеные канадские псы не смели - знали тяжелую руку асассина бабочек и его двуручный секатор. Ридус запрокинул голову, словно греясь под лунными плевками.  
Бесшумно прошел худой леший; поклонился. Ридус кивнул ему в ответ. Однако ж, куда смотрели домовые? Спали, засранцы. Норман забеспокоился - что там с проростками?  
Он прыжком преодолел пару последних метров; собаки клацнули зубами и, голодные, уселись у калитки.  
Ридус прошел по дорожке, открыл дверь погреба и тут же юркнул внутрь - ни капли света не должно было попасть на свяшенные стебли.  
В полной тьме, в полной тишине, полной скрипов и звучков заброшенного дома, Ридус снял очки и начал развязывать мешок.  
\- Жила была сорока, кашу варила, детей кормила, - одними губами произнес Норман.  
\- Большому дала, - он положил самый жирный кусок потрохов рядом с корнями наиболее толстого проростка. Этот красавец был диаметром в палец Ридуса - мощный зверь, готовый Иггдрасиль. Бледная кожица его зеленовато отсвечивала в темноте подвала. Ростом он был почти с Ридуса.  
Ниндзя погладил его по стеблю. Проросток заурчал.  
\- Указательному дала, - Ридус уложил следующий шмат перепутанных скользких кишок вокруг второго проростка. Тот был потоньше, не такой мощный, но зато гораздо прямее. Его тонкая, как плеть, макушка дотягивалась до потолка подвала; проросток обещал заплести все вокруг в самом скором времени.  
\- Среднему дала, - Норман вытянул порцию, как спагетти, из мешка и свернул у корней третьего. Тот принял дар молча, горделиво возвышаясь в своей окостенелой позиции среднего пальца.  
\- Безымянному дала, - четвертый тут же жадно скрутился вокруг предложенного угощения. Ридус еле успел отдернуть руку. Он вытер холодный пот и заглянул в мешок.  
\- А мизинцу не дала, - произнес он, подходя к пятому. - Зато дам я.  
Самый маленький проросток, самый хилый, чуть ли не волосяной толщины, ласково прильнул к ширинке Ридуса.  
Старый дом с уважением притих, слушая сдавленные стоны в своих недрах. На луну наплыла туча и ушла в забвение; звезды мигнули по пятьсот раз и повернули тарелку с человеческими созвездиями, куда положено. Собаки тоскливо ждали неизвестно чего.  
И вот.  
Гортанный всхлип апофеоза прозвучал выстрелом, то есть, негромким кашлем. Домовые даже ухом не пошевелили под своими печками. Только старый леший хмыкнул, покуривая у крылечка возлюбленной ведьмы.  
Опираясь рукой о стенку, Ридус поднялся из подвала. Вдохнул свежий воздух и - улыбнулся во весь рот, полный пузырящегося счастья, словно шампанским. Курить не хотелось совершенно.  
Проростки. О священные проростки.  
Вдали вы таитесь, в глуши канадских лесов. Никто не знает, кто вы и на хрена. Ридус будет молчать, это уж точно. В безопасности вы, проростки.  
А в безопасности ли мир?.. Того не настрадал даже Предсказамус.


End file.
